


Ten Months

by orphan_account



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Marvin (Falsettos) Being an Asshole, Unhealthy Relationships, it doesn't start out too toxic tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Snapshots into Marvin and Whizzer's relationship across the nine (ten?) months that they were together.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Kudos: 12





	Ten Months

Marvin was pretty sure that when Mendel said to push himself out of his comfort zone more, he didn’t mean for Marvin to end up at a gay bar, avoiding his wife and child. Still, Mendel was possibly the worst psychiatrist on the planet, so who knew what he intended?

It was hard to think about Trina or Jason, however, through the thumping music that seemed to be clawing into Marvin’s head, each note a searing jeer reminding him where he was and what he wanted to do.

Marvin was sat at the bar, hunched over and at an angle that definitely would not be good for his back at his age. God, he was getting old. Stuck in a loveless marriage. With a child that seemed to hate him. And his back was certainly going to kill in the morning- wherever he woke up.

He signalled to the bartender for another whiskey.

Fuck, what had his life come to? Drinking alone to drown out the depression that had threated to consume him for years in, of all places, a gay bar? As he downed the rest of his whiskey, the glint of his golden wedding band taunted him. His ring was still as bright as it was on his wedding day. Trina was obsessed with the sanctity of marriage and had both of their rings (as well as her engagement ring) professionally cleaned every few months. It had been a point of contention in the marriage. Marvin thought it was a waste of money. Trina disagreed. Arguments ensued.

There were always so many disagreements with Trina. And Jason for that matter. Like the time when he had taught Jason how to play chess and then it turned out that his kid was better and smarter than he is. His ten year old son. He knew he shouldn’t be bitter towards his own child, but God, if he’s not so rich or so happy then what else does he have other than being smart? He certainly _doesn’t_ have it all and-

“So, are you going to buy me a drink or not?”

Suddenly Marvin was pulled out of his spiralling thoughts by the pretty boy that had somehow sidled up to him unnoticed.

“Hello? Anyone in there?”

The boy’s voice was almost honey-like, tempting but with the chance of a sting. Marvin fancied his odds.

“Sorry, you caught me in heavy thought. What can I get you?”

Marvin would do anything to forget.

***

After two of the fruitiest cocktails on the menu for the boy – and, unusually, even one for Marvin – the pair seemed to be getting on just fine. The younger man, now known to Marvin as Whizzer, was funny and flirtatious and everything that Trina wasn’t. Somewhere along their conversation, Whizzer’s hand had made its way up Marvin’s thigh and every word uttered from each man seemed to be dripping in filth. 

In a natural lull to the teasing banter, the older man seized his chance, drunkenly leaning in and grabbing Whizzer’s hips and-

And once again Whizzer’s voice interrupted him: “Hang on, big boy, you’re married,” he said, his head nodding down at the offending ring with a slight smirk.

“Oh, fuck you,” came Marvin’s playful response, his drunken amusement audible through his words. He pulled the band off his finger, squeezed it in his hand for just a moment and placed it in his pocket.

“Alright then… you’ve convinced me, since that _is_ what I was hoping for,” Whizzer said, his voice trailing off seductively.

Marvin would later swear that Whizzer had winked at him as he grabbed the older man’s wrist to lead him to the bathrooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, I know their initial meeting has been done to death.


End file.
